College Chances
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Jasper Winchester is trying his hand at Medical School alone. When he meets Wyatt Halliwell confusion insues. Who is this man and how dangerous can he be? Warnings per chapter
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Will have some sensitive things in the future. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Okay, John Winchester," Bobby said staring at me, "Listen to your son before you go off."<p>

"Alright," I said crossing my arms, "What is it Jazz?"

"I want to go to college and become a doctor," Jazz said looking at the ground shyly.

"No," I said instantly, "That's not going to happen."

"John," Bobby said sighing, "Listen to him."

Turning back to Jasper I saw that he was biting his lip and refusing to look at me. Jasper was the easiest to read out of all my children. He wasn't weak by any means, but he was naive. And here he was saying that he wanted to leave the family and go get some degree saying he was a doctor. It didn't make sense. He always put the family first.

"Jasper," I said softly.

"Dean got really hurt on the last hunt," Jasper said sadly, "And we stitched him up the best we could and he got an infection. Before that Sam was sick and we thought it was just a cold and it turned out to be so much more. And you got hurt and we had to fake information just so we wouldn't pay an arm and a leg to get you help. Those are only a few times I remember. Dad, if I get my degree then we can avoid doing things like that, at least some of that."

"It costs a lot of money to go to college."

"The University of California, San Fransisco has a great program and I have a full scholorship. Please, Dad, I just want to help us stay out of too much danger medically."

"You'll call every day before you go to sleep and you'll take cases around that area?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I guess we have a trip to make."

"I can go?"

"Yes, but if I don't think this is working out you're coming back, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir. "

"I love you Jasper. Keep yourself safe and call me a lot."

"Of course."

"Go to bed. We have a long trip ahead of us."

"Okay. And Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Son."


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Will have some sensitive things in the future. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Wyatt," Mom said setting a cup of coffee on in front of me, "What are you thinking?"<p>

"That my first class is going to be starting in a little bit and I'm a little freaked out," I said sighing.

"Don't worry about it, Sweetie. You've been dreaming of being a doctor for so long now. I know that you're going to be great at it. There's no reason to be nervous. Now go grab your bag, finish your coffee and go to class."

"You're right. Thanks Mom."

Smiling I drank the rest of the coffee and went to my car. I had put all my school things in the car the day before. Mom was right when she said that I had been dreaming all my life of being a doctor. I wasn't sure was I was so nervous now.

As I drove to the school I wondered what was going to happen. Aunt Phoebe had been able to juggle school and her Charmed duties, but she was a lot better at multi-tasking then I was. I didn't want to have to lose one thing because I couldn't handle it.

Pulling up to the school I turned the car off and grabbed my bag. I wasn't far away from my class, but I wanted to get there as soon as I could. I hoped that there was going to be other students there that I culd meet.

When I got closer to my class I saw that the classroom was already almost filled. Clearing my throat I moved to walk into the classroom only to hit another person. I stumbled backwards and dropped my bag while looking at the guy I ran into.

A guy was pushed against the wall holding his bag to his chest and shaking his head. Looking over the guy I saw that he had a dark blonde that looked like it was supposed to be spiked in a mohawk, but he didn't do it. His skin was light, but had a small natural tan to it and his eyes were a deep green.

"Sorry," he said shyly, "I wasn't..."

"It's okay," I said smiling, "It was my fault. I'm Wyatt."

"Jasper."

"You're studying to be a doctor too?"

"Yeah."

Looking over Jasper I saw that he was trying hard to make himself look smaller. With a smile I motioned for him go ahead of me into the classroom. Jasper blushed and smiled shyly back at me before walking in.

Once I saw him take a seat I made sure that I sat next to him. Jasper looked at me with a confused smile, but he was smiling none the less. Smiling back I opened my mouth to say something only to have the teacher start talking.

Jasper instantly turned away from me and listened. I looked at the professor at the same time, but I found myself looking over at him periodically. There was something about him that made me feel drawn to him.

As soon as the class was over Jasper moved out of the room quickly. Smiling I walked up to him quickly and went to tap him on the shoulder. When my hand was close enough Jasper grabbed it and flipped me over him.

I stared up at Japser in shock. I knew that someone small could pack a punch, but I didn't think Japser would be able to do that. And from what I saw from looking into Jasper's eyes I could tell he didn't expect himself to do that either.

"Wyatt," Jasper said shocked, "Shit, I'm sorry. I so didn't mean to do that. Just don't sneak up on me."

"I gathered that," I said taking his hand and standing up, "Do you normally flip people when they want to talk to you?"

"When they sneak up on me. I am sorry, Wyatt."

"It's alright, Jasper. It was my fault again. So, you know how to fight? I mean, you flipped me like it was nothing."

A blush instantly over took Jasper's face. Smiling I realized how easy it was to make him blush. I could have a lot of fun just making him do that. I just had to make sure that the two of us started to hang out a lot.

"When is your next class?" I asked smiling.

"In two hours," Jasper said confused.

"Awesome, follow me."

Grabbing Jasper's hand I started to led him to my car. He was hesitant in coming with me, but I was sure that if he didn't want to come with me he would get away. Since he wasn't fighing I was more then happy to lead.

"Where are you taking me?" Jasper said curiously.

"To my mom's club," I said motioning for him to get into my car, "I want to see how good you are at fighting."

"Alright, but if you try anything I will hurt you."

Laughing I started the car and turned towards the road. I made sure the music was low, but Jasper stared at me like I had grown two heads. Listening closely I saw that it was one of my favorite bands of all time, 3 Doors Down.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked confused.

"Sorry," Jasper said blushing, "Your radio. It's not blaring or playing Metallica."

"Yeah, is that weird?"

"With my brother? Yeah, that's the weirdest thing in the world."

"Do you want me change it?"

"No, I like 3 Doors Down, but maybe you could turn it up."

Nodding my head I turned the radio up and smiled. Jasper smiled back slightly and started lipping the words to the song. As the song played I pulled into the parking lot of the club and stopped the car. Once I turned the car off Jasper stared at the radio with a frown again.

"It's a club, Jasper," I said laughing, "I can play any kind of music you'd like."

"Blue Oyster Cult," Jasper said jumping out of the car.

"Alright, I'll have to ask my mom where she keeps that, but I'm sure we have some of their music. Do you like them?"

"Yeah, sort of, one of my brothers loves them, along with any band like them. And he was the one that drove the most and that meant he had control over the music."

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Two, Dean and Sam, Dean is older and Sam is younger."

"What about your parents?"

"We travel with our dad, but our mom...Our mom died when I was two. And I have no idea why I'm telling you all of this."

"Sorry, I have the affect sometimes. Come on, I'll make us a drink."

Walking into the club I laughed when Jasper's eyes went wide. It wasn't big when it was filled with people, but once everyone was gone the club was huge. While I had gotten used to it Jasper had never been here before.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked going behind the bar.

"Whiskey?" Jasper said calmly.

"Not a chance," Mom said walking in with Dad and an arm full of paperwork.

"Mom, Dad, this is Jasper. He's in one of my classes."

"And how old is he?"

Jasper bit his lower lip and moved so he was in the shadows for the most part. From what I could tell he didn't really like being around people all that much. I had to get him used to being around my family at least.

"Jasper," I said happily, "This is my mom, Piper, and my dad, Leo."

"Hi," Jasper said waving slightly.

"Hello, Jasper," Mom said smiling, "How old are you?"

"I'll be nineteen in a few months."

"And your parents let you drink?"

Staring at Jasper I saw that fire was starting to build in his eyes. Appearantly talking about his parents or his family in general was the wrong thing to do. I couldn't blame him. I hated when people talked about my family.

Jasper took a step towards Mom and glared. It wasn't hard to see that things were going to get out of hand quickly if someone didn't calm Jasper down. I hadn't known him long enough to know what to say though.

"I'm sure Piper didn't mean it like that," Aunt Phoebe said walking into the club with Uncle Coop, "A lot of parents allow their children to drink so they see what it's like and don't experiment alone. Hi, I'm Phoebe and this is my husband, Coop. Who are you?"

"Jasper, I go to school with Wyatt," Jasper said backing away from Mom.

"Why are you guys here?"

Smiling I stepped forward and threw a punch at Jasper. Before my fist could get close to his face Jasper had blocked and kicked me in the stomach. I could tell that it wasn't his full strength, but it was enough for me to lose my breath.

Aunt Phoebe had been the one that taught me to fight, but Jasper was on a higher fighting level then me. Looking up at Aunt Phoebe I saw that she was thinking the same thing as I was. Whoever had taught Jasper to fight did a good job.

Dad tried to sneak up on Jasper only to be knocked to the floor when Jasper knocked his feet out of under him. Jasper turned to me and stared at me with a bored look. Smiling I held up my hands in serrender.

"Who taught you how to fight?" I asked calmly.

"My dad and older brother," Jasper said shrugging.

"Why?"

Jasper instantly looked at the floor and sighed. From that movement I knew that he wasn't going to tell me. He was hiding something big that he was used to not talking about. I couldn't tell if that was his choice or someone else's though.

"Does your family live around here?" Mom said changing the subject.

"No," Jasper said shaking his head, "We travel a lot. I'm just here to get my degree then going back on the road."

"Why do you travel?"

Again Jasper looked at the ground at that question. Now I was sure that he was hiding something. It seemed like it was something that he had been hiding for a long time and probably would continue to hide from everyone who didn't already know.

"Can you take me back to the school, Wyatt?" Jasper said making his way to the stairs.

"Yeah," I said softly, "See you guys later."

"Bye Hun," Mom said kissing my cheek, "Have a good day."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Will have some sensitive things in the future. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When we got to the school Jasper jumped out of the car and made his way toward his class. With a sigh I turned the car off and ran after him. No one was supposed to be at the club today and it seemed that meeting my family had been the worst thing for our friendship.<p>

"Jasper," I said catching up to him, "I didn't know my family was going to be there."

"It doesn't matter, Wyatt," Jasper said shaking his head, "I'm here for school. I finish some schooling then I leave."

"Why? Wait, some schooling? You're not here to finish?"

"It's complicated, Wyatt. Now, I have to get to class."

Without thinking I grabbed Jasper's arm and pulled him towards me. Jasper stared at me for a moment before decking me. Stumbling backwards I tightened my grip on Jasper before falling to the ground.

"You have an hour until class still," I said softly, "Tell me what's going on."

"No," Jasper said calmly, "Now let me go. I have a lot of things to do."

"Not letting go until I know what's going on."

"I just want to have the basics of being a doctor before I leave. That's all there is to it."

"You're lying. Please, Jasper, if you need help."

"I don't!"

Jasper placed a hand to my throat and started to add pressure. I stared at him before letting go of his arms. I knew that Jasper wasn't trying to hurt me, he just needed to get away. As much as I wanted to ask him more I knew that it wasn't going to end well if I did.

Sighing I ran a hand through my hair and tried to think of someway to get Jasper to open up to me without using magic. I just didn't think that there was going to be one if Jasper wasn't going to be here for very long.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes I saw a few psychology students walk by and I realized that Aunt Phoebe had met Jasper. She would know what was going on in his head even for those few moments.

With a smile I made my way to my next class and saw that it was almost all the way full and that Jasper was there. Seeing that the seat next to him was empty again I quickly sat down, but this time I didn't bother to look at him.

Jasper was mad and I didn't need to be an empath to figure that out. I just needed to show him that I was sorry for what I did then maybe he would figure me for what I did and open up a little more. I had to save him, from what I had no idea, but I had to.

I tore a piece of paper and quickly wrote down my address and a time and date. Slipping to to Japser I hoped that he would take it. I knew that I had to get everyone out of the house, which was almost impossible to do, but I had a chance still. I hoped.

Once class was over Jasper looked at me and then back at the paper. He let our a soft sigh before nodding his head. Grinning happily I felt like I was walking on clouds as I made my way back to my house for lunch.

Before getting into the car I sent a txt to Aunt Phoebe and asked her to join me for an early lunch. Seeing that she would meet me at the manor and would even bring some food from a local resturant I drove to the manor and waited for her.

"Hey Wyatt," Aunt Phoebe said throwing a sandwich at me, "What do you need to talk about?"

"Jasper," I said calmly, "What did you feel from him when you met him?"

"A lot of sadness, mostly when someone meantioned his family and anger. But there was a lot of hope as well. I don't know what he was hoping for, but I hope he finds it. He seems like a nice kid, a little weird, but nice. Why?"

"I think that something is wrong with him."

"Wrong with him?"

"I might sound crazy, but I think I need to save him. I want to save him. I don't know from what and I don't know why, but I have to save him."

"Wyatt, you have to be careful."

"I know, Aunt Phoebe, but you didn't see his eyes. You might have felt that hope, but when I met him he was shy and had an almost empty look. He has the smarts to be a doctor and he's not even going to get a full degree."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, but when I tried to figure out I pushed a little too far. He agreed to come over here for dinner tomorrow night though."

"Need help getting everyone out of the house?"

"Please."

"I'll do what I can, but you owe me."

"Thanks, Aunt Phoebe."

Walking Aunt Phoebe out of the house I wondered what I was going to do for food when Jasper got here tomorrow. Looking at the clock I saw that it was almost time for my next class. As I rushed to my car I hoped that Jasper would be in this class too.

"Jasper," I said happily.

"Wyatt," Jasper said softly.

"I was hoping to talk about tomorrow night. I was going to make dinner. Okay, so I was going to ask my mom to make dinner. I'm not allowed to cook anymore, don't ask it's a long story. I was wondering what you would like to eat."

"I've lived off of greasy diner food for about sixteen years, Wyatt. As long as you don't make something with tomatoes or mayo I'll be good."

"Okay, about my parents."

"It's okay, Wyatt. My big brother and Dad are like that. Hell, I'm lucky Dad let me come to school."

"He didn't want you to come?"

"No, we're a really close family. After losing my mom my dad tried his best, but he...Everything got a little messed up. Not that I would want to change anything. I love my family more then anything. That's actually why I'm here now. Anyway, he had never planned on us leaving. Dean didn't, I don't know about Sam, but once I'm ready I'll be going back on the road with him and my brothers, where I belong."

Staring at Jasper I watched him walk away once more. I knew that there was more to that story then he was telling me. A much darker part of the story. Something was wrong if his father didn't want him to do something he obviously loved.

I shook my head quickly and followed Jasper to our next class. From what I could tell Jasper was going to be in every one of my classes, which I had no problem with. And from the smile he sent me when we sat down he didn't either.

This time when class was over I watched Jasper walk to his dorm knowing that this was the last time I was going to be seeing him for the day. Smiling calmly I walked to my car and drove to the high school to pick up Chris and Melinda and take them to the club.

"Wyatt," Melinda said hugging me tightly.

"Hey," I said grinning, "How was your first day of high school?"

"Boring. Did you know that all the teachers talk about the first day is stupid paperwork?"

"Hasn't changed in a long time, sis, and it won't change in college either. Chris, what about you?"

"Same," Chris said shrugging, "Although I did get to check out the book my English class will be starting tomorrow."

"What book?"

"Alice in Wonderland."

"And you had to check that out? Chris, that was the first book you read on your own after you learned to read."

"I know, but the Mad Hatter is still my favorite character from any book."

"So I've been told. Hey, tomorrow Aunt Phoebe is going to pick you guys up and take you to her place."

"Why?"

"I need the house empty tomorrow. I guess you'd call it an 'I'm sorry I'm an idiot' dinner for someone I met today."

"What's her name and what exactly did you do?"

"His name is Jasper and I pushed a subject I shouldn't have and got my ass handed to me both litertally and metrphoically."

"I want to meet him."

"You will, but after he met Mom, Dad, Aunt Phoebe, and Uncle Coop. I think I'll keep him away from my family for awhile. Now get inside I have to get ready for my shift before Dad takes you home."

Chris and Melinda jumped out of the car and made their way in the building. Chris was right, Jasper and him would get along well if they ever met. First I had to get Jasper to like me though. Hopefully that would be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Will have some sensitive things in the future. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I don't like this, Wyatt," Mom said stirring some noodles.<p>

"You don't know him, Mom," I said spinning in a stool, "He's different, yeah, but there's something about him."

"I know that you're drawn to him, Sweetie. You don't know anything about him though. And from the way he can fight I'm not sure that you should learn anything more."

"Mom, I have to do this. You don't see what I do when I look at him. I have to help him. I can't just walk away when I feel so drawn to him. I won't walk away."

"I'm not going to be able to convince you am I?"

"No, not this time Mom."

"Stubborn, something that every Halliwell has."

"Jasper will be here soon. What are you and Dad going to do?"

"We're going out to dinner while Chris and Melinda are at Phoebe's house. Now, since Jasper is going to be here soon, shouldn't you go get dressed?"

Smiling I pressed a kiss to her cheek before running upstairs and hoping into the shower. Since I had the day off from school I decided that I was going to help my dad fix up the living room a little. We had finished just in time for me to talk to Mom about dinner and take a shower before Jasper would be here.

After my shower I quickly changed into some clothes I had picked out a few hours ago. It wasn't often that I felt this excited about having dinner with someone, or this nervous, but I wanted everything to go perfectly.

I stared into the mirror and fixed my hair before I heard the doorbell. With a grin I rushed down the stairs and threw the door open. Jasper stood there smiling slightly at me. He didn't look different from how I had seen him the other day, except for the old leather jacket that he now had on.

"Hey," I said happily.

"Hi," Jasper said shyly, "I thought no one was going to be here."

Turning around I saw Mom and Dad standing at the base od the steps. Mom was smirking slightly at me, but she moved towards the door and took her coat. As she turned back to me I saw her look over Jasper before nodding slightly.

"We were just leaving,' Mom said calmly, "Dinner should be ready in ten minutes, a timer will go off, enjoy."

"Thank you Mrs. Halliwell," Jasper said nodding.

When Mom and Dad closed the door behind them I motioned for Jasper to follow me into the kitchen. I usually had something to say in any situation, but this time I couldn't come up with anything to say at all.

"Wyatt," Jasper said looking at the ground, "I have to ask this and it's going to be awkward for a moment, but I have to know. Are you straight?"

Freezing I looked at Jasper with wide eyes. I hadn't thought that he was going to ask me that. Although I had been acting like I had a crush on him. I couldn't be blamed though. He was amazing and I was drawn to him. Oh crap, I did have a crush on him.

"Are you?" I asked hoping that he'd say no so I knew I didn't have a chance.

"Yeah, I am," Jasper said nodding, "I just, I want to know in case I do something wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Like kiss you when I leave. So, are you gay?"

"Kiss me and find out."

Jasper stared at me in shock while I tried not to show how much I was freaking out on the inside. I had never dated or even thought about dating a guy before, but Jasper wasn't just some guy. I really liked him even though I didn't know him.

"Wyatt," Jasper said stepping towards me, "Please don't start something you can't finish."

Smiling I placed my hands on Jasper's hips and pulled him towards me. I stared down at him for a moment before pressing my lips to his softly. It was a small innocent kiss, but when I pulled back I saw a smile playing on Jasper's lips.

I opened my mouth to ask Jasper if he thought I couldn't finish it when I felt myself being thrown backwards. Hitting the table I gasped in pain and slowly looked up at Jasper who was fighting a demon and winning.

Raising my hands to kill the demon I watched in shock at Jasper pulled a knife out of his pocket and slit one of the demons throat. He looked like he was so used to this killing and demon fighting that it made me freeze.

"Move, Pretty Boy," the demon said smirking, "We just want the Twice Blessed."

"No," Jasper said calmly, "I'm kind of pissed now."

"Do you want to die?"

"You're not the first to say that and you can beat you won't be the last. Now how do you want to die?"

The demon let out an evil laugh and moved to punch Jasper only to have Jasper's knife go through his throat. As the demon burst into flames Jasper turned to me and pointed his knife at my chest and glared angrily at me.

"Who are you?" Jasper growled out.

"I'm Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," I said softly.

"And the Twice Blessed?"

"My Mom is a powerful witch and my Dad was a Whitelighter."

"What is a Whitelighter?"

"It's like a Guardian Angel. They heal, protect, and guide the Witches or future Whitelighters that they are assigned to. And Whitelighters are usually people that have died, but since my Dad was a Whitelighter I'm only half. All the powers without any of the death."

"I can fix that."


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. Will have some sensitive things in the future. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I'm not the bad guy, Jasper," I said staring at him.<p>

"Bullshit," Jasper said shaking his haed, "God, what the hell is wrong with me? I'm trained to notice this and I get distracted by a pretty smile. Dad was right I don't have what it takes."

"Jasper, please let me show you."

Jasper evened the knife to my throat and started to chew on his lip. He didn't have any reason to believe me or give me a chance and I believed he wouldn't for a moment, but he slowly moved the knife down and looked at the ground.

A sigh slipped from his lips as he slowly took a few steps back. I could see the underlying fear in his eyes, but I could see that he was also hoping for me to prove to him that I was good. He wanted to believe I was a good guy.

"Come with me," I said motioning for him to follow, "I have something to show you."

Jasper nodded his head slightly before I started to walk up to the attic. I didn't know whether I would be able to convince him of anything, but he needed to see it. If anything could convince anyone of how good the Halliwell's were it would be this.

As we walked to the attic I thought about what Jasper said. He was trained to notice this kind of thing. Did that mean he was a witch hunter? Had I really just brought someone to my home that wanted to kill not only me but my family?

"This is the Book of Shadows," I said standing in front of the book, "It's been passed through my family for a long time. Every new generation that gets the book uses it to help them fight evil. Sometimes we add to it if there's something missing. And evil can't touch it."

"Give me a reason to trust you, Wyatt," Jasper said softly, "And I won't kill you."

"How about a truth spell? Would that convince you?"

"You want to cast a spell on me?"

"With your permission. All it will do is make it so that the both of us have to answer any question we're asked with the truth."

"That's dangerous in my line of work."

"Please, Jasper, I watched you expertly kill two demons and I still think you're a good guy. Why won't you believe me?"

"It's not how I was raised."

"You were raised to hate all witches? How do you and your family even know about our world?"

"Not all witches. All supernatural beings. And we know because a demon murdered my brothers and Dad's wife and a wendigo murdered my parents."

"You were adopted?"

"Sort of, Dad was the one that found me after he killed the wendigo. I was four then and I refused to let go of him when the police came. So he lied and when the investigation was over I got to go with him and his two sons."

Nodding my head I slowly began to understand why Jasper was reacting the way he was. I couldn't blame him for the way he was acting, but I had to get him back on my side. I couldn't lose him because I was a witch.

I took a step towards Jasper and waited to see if he'd move. When he didn't I moved until I was in front of him. Resting a hand on the back of his neck I placed my forehead against his before pressing my lips to his.

Jasper almost instantly started to return the kiss. The knife dropped from his hand and he pulled me closer to him. Feeling his body flushed against mine I moved us backwards until I was sitting on the couch with Jasper on my lap.

"Well hello there," Aunt Phoebe said causing us to break apart.

"Hi," I said blushing, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to use the book. What are you two doing _in the attic_?"

"Don't worry, Aunt Phoebe. Jasper knows about us being witches. He's a hunter himself. And no not a witch hunter. An evil supernatural hunter."

"Okay, so you're not going to try to kill us, Jasper?"

Jasper stared at me for a moment. I could tell that he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. I was basically asking him to go against everything he had been taught to believe and if he left I would understand. I just hoped he didn't.

"Until I have proof of you being evil," Jasper said running a hand across my chest, "No, I won't kill you."

"Awesome," Aunt Phoebe said smiling, "So, do you two want to help me find a demon or go back to making out?"

"There's a choice?"

As soon as Jasper said that I wondered what type of house he lived in. I had learned how to fight demons early on because of the whole 'Twice Blessed Child' thing, but Jasper was only nineteen and he acted like he was nothing but a trained hunter.

Aunt Phoebe must have seen that too or felt something coming off of Jasper because she was instantly standing next to me motioning for Jasper to stand up. From the look on her face I wasn't sure exactly what she was going to do.

"I'm sorry, Jasper," Aunt Phoebe said softly, "This life, the hunting, it's tearing you apart, isn't it?"

"No," Jasper said quickly, "I like hunting."

"I'm an empath, Jasper. You can't lie to me."

Jasper looked away from Aunt Phoebe and went to the window. He looked out of it for a moment before turning back to us with tears in his eyes. Without thinking I was up from the couch pulling him into a hug as he started to cry.

"I do hate it," Jasper said through his tears, "I know they're evil and they hurt people, but I hate killing them. It has to be done so they don't hurt anyone else. Am I the one that has to do it though? I didn't want this life. I love my family I really do, but killing demos, stitching them up when they're hurt. I don't know how much longer I can take it."

"Shh," I said rubbing his back, "It's okay now. We'll figure everything out."

"I don't want to be a doctor, Wyatt. I just don't want to watch my family die because I stitched them up wrong."

"It will be okay."

As I continued to rub Jasper's back and whisper to him I tried to keep myself from showing up much I wanted to kill his father. Jasper was never meant for a life like this. He seemed like the person that would never hurt a fly, but here he was killing demons for a living.

After awhile I felt Jasper's body start to slump. Looking down at his face I saw that he was sleeping. Smiling slighlty I picked him up and took him to my room. I laid him on my bed and kissed his lips genlty befor going back upstairs.

"Who the hell could do that to his child?" I asked angrily, "Jasper looks broken."

"I'm sure his father thought he was doing the right thing at the time," Aunt Phoebe said softly, "I know you're upset, Hun, but you have to see if from his father's point of view."

"I do see it, but I would never drag my children into this life if I didn't have to."

"Would you bind their powers?"

"Of course not, but that's different. Binding powers is like stealing part of their souls. This man forced this life of Jasper without even thinking of his wellfare."

"Maybe you should tell him that."

"I will, but I have to help Jasper first. He's not okay, Aunt Phoebe. Not by a long shot."


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. Will have some sensitive things in the future. It's going to be over soon. Then...Glee FanFic! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey Jasper," Phoebe said smiling at me, "You're finally awake. I thought I'd have to send someone in there to get you."<p>

"How long was I asleep?" I asked looking around the kitchen.

"Almost a whole day. Wyatt is at school right now though so you're stuck with me and Leo."

"Leo is Wyatt's father right?"

"Yeah, he is."

I nodded softly and sat at the table. Phoebe smiled slightly and handed me a cup of coffee. Smiling back I took a sip before putting it down and staring at the clock on the wall. My eyes widened and I jumped up from the table in shock.

"I've missed most of my classes today," I said my heart beating wildly.

"I've got that covered," Phoebe said pressing a hand to my shoulder, "You need to know how to stitch someone up as well as a doctor, but you don't want to be a doctor. I have the solution to that."

"What solution?"

"Leo was a medic in World War II. He's willing to teach you everything you need to know."

"I don't want to put anyone out."

"You won't. Leo likes teaching. He runs Magic School now that he's human again. If you want we can go see him now and he can help you."

"Sure, wait, is Wyatt going to be coming back soon?"

"In about two hours. Don't worry about it Jasper. Everything will be okay."

"Alright, but when we get back I have to call my Dad."

"No problem. Let's get going."

Smiling I stood up and stood next to Phoebe. She smiled back and said a quick spell before we disappeared. When I opened my eyes again we were standing in a library. I looked around trying to figure out if I just made the biggest mistake of my life.

"Phoebe," Leo said walking in, "Hello Jasper. Are you ready to learn?"

"Yeah," I said nodding slightly.

"Alright, come over here and sit down. I want to see you do a basic stitch."

I nodded quickly and did the stitch without thinking. Leo looked at me in shock before he started to talk some more. He explained to me some simple things and showed me a medical book filled with different medicines.

"Alright," Leo said calmly, "You've got the stitching down path and from Wyatt said I'm guessing that's from practice on people."

"Yeah," I said sighing, "I stitched up my Dad and brothers a lot."

Leo shook his head slightly and continued to talk. He told me all about different plants that could help if we didn't have the right supplies. I listened in interest trying to keep my mind from drifting to what I was supposed to tell my Dad.

"Why are you scared, Jasper?" Phoebe said softly.

"Sorry," I said blushing, "I was thinking about what I would do with my Dad."

"What do you think he's going to do?"

"Pull out a gun and start yelling that I'm under some spell. Then Dean and Sam will get involved and start fighting you guys so they can get me away from you and safe."

"Sounds fun. We'll just make sure that Piper is there. She can freeze things for a few moments."

"That would be good. I just have to think of a way to show my Dad that you guys are good. He's not the easiest man to convince of things."

"We'll figure something out. Is that all for today Leo?"

"Yeah, just take the book with you and you're basically good. It has everything you'll need in it."

"Thanks."

Leo smiled at me and stood up to put some other books back on the shelves. I looked around again and saw that a few students had walked in while we were talking. One looked at Leo shyly before walking up to him and stuttering out a question.

"What's a wendigo?" he asked softly.

"A monster that you kill by shooting it's icy heart with fire," Leo said instantly.

"How do their hearts get icy?"

"A wendigo is said to be a person that turned cannibalistic once they had no other chance to live unless they did that," I said calmly, "It's said that after eating so much the person gets supernatural strength, speed, but their appetent doesn't change. They attack people and take them to dark places, caves, abandoned mines, they keep them there for winter and eat when they need to."

When I finished talking Leo, the boy, and Phoebe were staring at me. I looked at them in confusion before shrugging and turning around. As soon as I turned I saw Wyatt walking into the room. A smile instantly bloomed on my face and I walked up to him.

"Jasper," Wyatt said happily, "Did you have fun today?"

"I've been awake for almost two hours, I know what I need to know about what I came here for, and now you're here. The only thing that would make this better is some food."

"I can't offer you food yet," Leo said walking up, "But how about a job?"

"A job?" I asked confused.

"The way you handled that question made it seem like you'd be a good teacher of defense. You know, fighting, knowing what they are up against. I think you'd make a good teacher."

"I thought that too when I was younger. I'm a hunter though."

"Talk to your Dad, Jasper. He might be willing to listen."

Shaking my head I pulled up my cell phone and saw that I had gotten a text from Dad. Reading it over I saw that he was just checking in with me, but I looked up at Wyatt and knew exactly what I had to do.

"Dad," I said when he picked up the phone, "Where are you?"


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Will have some sensitive things in the future. It's over. Then...Glee FanFic! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you thinking, Jasper?" Dad yelled pulling out his gun, "What did you do to my son?"<p>

"Told you," I whispered to Phoebe, "Dad, please listen to me."

"No, get over here Jasper. We'll fix everything."

Sighing I started to walk towards my family only to stop in front of Wyatt. I couldn't leave him without my family understanding what this family was about. Even if my family left I knew my Dad would call some other Hunter to kill them.

"Dad," I said turning to him, "I'm not under a spell."

"Jasper," Dad said glaring come here.

"No, look at me Dad. Please, I don't care if we have to leave, but I know you. I know you're going to send some other hunter to try to kill them. Dad, maybe you can't believe them that they're good, but believe me. I know them."

"You just met them."

"I know Dad, but I know them. I love them. I love Wyatt."

Dad stared at me for a moment before sighing slightly and lowering his gun to his side. He motioned for me to go to his side. As he continued to stare at me I knew that he realized what was saying was true.

"Dad," Dean said walking up to us, "I think Jasper's right."

"About what?" Dad asked not looking away from me.

"That Magic School thing. I think he should work there."

"Dean, I don't..."

"Dad, you know that this job isn't right for everyone. Jasper is one of those people, but he does know everything we do. Those kids need to know what he does so their family doesn't have to bury them. So other people don't die."

With a shake of his head Dad walked past me and to Piper. They stared at each other for awhile before Dad nodded his head calmly and looked back at me. He looked so sad that I almost wished could take what I said back.

"Mr. Winchester," Wyatt said smiling, "I have an idea that might make this easier for everyone."

"What's that?" Dad said glaring.

"Jasper told you that I'm half-Whitelighter. As a Whitelighter a power I was given was to Orb. It's like being transported anywhere, but all you have to do is call my name and I'll come and bring Jasper."

"Alright, but you keep my son safe. I hear one thing about my son being in danger and I swear no matter how many powers you have I will kill you."

"I got it. Besides, I love Jasper just as much as he loves me."

"How do I know that's true? That you actually love Jasper?"

Coop smiled and stepped forward. With a nod of his head he stared between Wyatt and I for a moment before nodding calmly and grinning happily. He looked at Phoebe and waited until she nodded her head before he looked back at us.

"Mr. Winchester," Coop said smiling, "I'm Phoebe's husband Coop. I'm a Cupid. If anyone is going to know true love it's me. I have no doubt that Jasper and Wyatt are in love."

"Will they stay together?" Dad asked calmly.

"That's up to them."

Dad nodded his head calmly before turning to me. Our family had never been one to show our emotions to each other, but I could see that this was hurting my Dad more then I thought it would. I just didn't know if I wanted to go through with this.

"Dad," I said softly, "I'm sorry for..."

"Shh,' Dad said smiling, "I know that you're not doing this to hurt us. Dean's right, you weren't meant to be a hunter. Alright, you're going to call everyday and I expect to see you at least once a week. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

Dad smiled happily at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. It wasn't surprising that he wasn't going to do much more. I might be leaving for awhile, but he knew that I would never leave him or my family for long.

"I made dinner," Piper said calmly, "Let's get going. You guys can leave after everyone eats."

Smiling I grabbed Wyatt's hand and followed everyone into the Manor. I didn't know how everyone was going to fit in the house, but if anyone could figure it out it would be Piper. She was awesome like that.

"So, Wyatt," Dean said looking at him, "What's this I hear about a sword?"


End file.
